Feeling Like This
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Sequel to Something Like This. Petra and Levi are adjusting to their long distance relationship while he's away which includes Petra adopting a four legged friend. Visits. Video calls. Phone calls. Levi threatening to strangle Zoe for her demented sense of humor. Will our favorite couple survive?
1. Long Distance Isn't Easy

Disclaimer: I'm redoing _Feeling Like This_. A lot has happened since I last updated and I realized I didn't like what I was doing in the first place with the story. It just doesn't do the first story any justice.

This story will take place exactly one month after Levi leaves for his on site project. It will focus more on them than the entire ensemble of AOT. Hanji/ Hange will still do her craziness too.

* * *

One month. That is how long Levi Ackerman had been physically missing from her bed. She longed for him in the worst way. To have his arms around her, the sound he makes right before falling asleep, and his voice.

_Dammit I just miss him._

6:00 am. Petra pushed the sheets and blankets from her body with her feet, another long day of work ahead of her.

Ding! Ding!

Her eyes scanned for her cell phone, the sound alarmed her she received a text message. Her hands scanned the bed to find the damned object. It was under the pillow on the far side of the bed.

Unlocking the screen, it was from Levi. She couldn't help but smile.

"**Good morning, love."**

If Eren or any of his male friends knew he was like this, they'd never let him live it down. He could be so sweet, especially now. A long distance relationship hadn't been ideal for either of them but they were making it work. Intimacy took on a whole new level thanks to technology. She insisted they take advantage of video chatting to "scratch the itch." Levi initially gawked at her and she swore up and down he flushed when she started stripping.

**"Good morning, sweetheart!"**

**"Missing me?"**

**"Every day, all day."**

**"Video chat later tonight?"**

**"Um...yes!"**

Not every video chat led to antics. Sometimes, they ate dinner together and traded stories of their days.

**I'll call you at 7:30 tonight, brat."**

She rolled her eyes at the cute pet name he gave to her and set her phone down so she could shower.

* * *

Petra stepped off the elevator into the main office, only a few people were in this early. She settled into her career wonderfully after that board member gave her and Hanji so much trouble.

Speaking of Hanji...

"Dinner date tonight?" Hanji asks following Petra to her office.

"Good morning to you too." Petra shrugged her overcoat off and took a seat behind her desk.

"Oh come on tell me! How are you and Levi doing a long distance relationship?" Hanji plopped down with her mug of coffee opposite of Petra.

Zoe was her best friend since she moved here, besides Mikasa. Mikasa had taken a trip to see her cousins. She had Petra's back and Petra confided in her and told her most things concerning Levi. Except the mushy talk unless she was drunk. Being drunk with Zoe is never a great idea.

"Our relationship isn't deteriorating. It's strong, Zoe." Petra explained. "We communicate and I know he loves me."

Zoe sipped her coffee and shrugged at Petra in response. "I couldn't do it with Erwin. Kudos to you."

"That isn't to say I don't miss him, I do. I couldn't stop him from growing his career though."

"You need companionship, Petra. Get a cat."

She scrunched at her face at the suggestion. Her mother would die if she thought Petra let a cat stay in doors. In her mother's eye, pets belonged outside in the world. Not enclosed in a house or apartment. "I don't need a companion. Especially a furry one. Levi is enough."

"Get one. Name it Levi Junior. Oooh, get a bald cat too!"

_She has way too much time on her hands._

"Don't you have an article to submit?" Petra smirked deferring the conversation to work since it was almost 8 am. Zoe rolled her eyes playfully and hopped to her feet and left Petra to her own devices.

After she left, Petra began pondering the idea of a pet more seriously. Could it really hurt anything? No. Levi wouldn't like coming home to a four legged feline who meowed its way onto every surface in the apartment. That wouldn't go over well at all. Yet, she couldn't rule it out either. It was her apartment dammit.

Petra reached for a folder labeled "Resumes," and began her first project of the morning. The board decided she needed help. An assistant who could take phone calls and divert people away from her. They saw the potential she brought into the office and liked it. Since they began taking weekly submissions from the community, many people called in to speak to Petra about their ideas.

She needed someone with personal skills who could work under pressure as well. Everyone from bouncers by night, florists by day wanted the position. She groaned as she combed through more resumes.

* * *

Walking into her apartment, Petra set her food on the table and rushed to grab her laptop and change into a sweat shirt and pajama bottoms. Levi would be overdressed for both of them, she knew he would. She grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge and hurried back to the table.

Ding! Ding!

_He's right on schedule, 7:27 pm._

Petra switched on the laptop as she sat down with a Gatorade and opened the wrapped steak burrito. Wasting no time, as soon as Skype turned on, she got the notification she was receiving a call.

The black screen popped up and she waited with bated breath for him to appear. She wasn't disappointed when he did. As always when they called, he was too close to the screen, his hair disarray and the top several buttons of his shirt undone. She grinned and watched as he settled back in his chair realizing he was too close.

"Hey there, handsome."

Levi mumbled something inaudible regarding her choice of pet name and reached for his own food. His Styrofoam container had barbecue beef and coleslaw.

"It's been a long day, brat." He finally said.

"Tell me about yours?"

"The main lobby is finished except this extremely nice crystal chandelier. The fourth floor electrical wiring is fucked."

"Ouch."

"Tch. The smart ass electrician wouldn't even check his work so he's fired." Levi shoved a piece of beef in his mouth. He was still the stoic man she fell for on the outside. "How was your day?"

"Good, I looked through resumes for an assistant. I have everyone from florists to circus clowns."

"Hn. Hire the clown." A playful smirk appeared on his lips. "Let him sit in clown attire. Nobody will come in and aggravate you."

"Levi! That is exactly why I wouldn't do that." Petra sighed shaking her head at him. "I think I want to adopt a cat." She watched him freeze and how his eyes narrowed in on her.

"Cats are assholes."

"They are not!"

"Petra, they knock shit over and claw furniture." He explained. Petra glowered at him.

"Afraid I'll name him Levi Junior?" The question caused Levi to swallow his own glass of water wrong and he coughed at the thought. He stared at Petra for a long minute.

"All that dander, Petra."

"I'm adopting a cat, Levi." Petra takes another bite from her burrito and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Can't we discuss this further?" He asked watching her shake her head. "I'm going to have words with four eyes. She's put shit in your head." Levi ran a hand through his hair, and groaned. "Adopt your cat."

"Yay!" Petra smiles and throws her hands in the air as a little victory dance. "I'll send you pictures at the animal shelter."

"I get a say in which four legged little shit you adopt?"

"Yes, you do."


	2. Get What You Want

Disclaimer: I hope you like the updated chapter. I'm sorry I've been away from writing.

* * *

Petra had never been invited to board meetings until recently. They weren't overly exciting since they discussed budgets and which areas of the paper were doing well and which needed to be cut. She was invited to tonight's meeting last minute. At least she didn't have to deal with interviewing for assistants just yet.

The board approved the budget for her hiring an assistant as part of the first order of business tonight. She smiled politely but otherwise, she stayed zoned out.

"An extra 3500.00 should cover the expense." Mr. Grayson advised closing his leather padfolio. A few nods and mumbles of agreement were heard around the board room that evening.

"What is the next matter of business?" Ms. Cranson asked picking up her mug of coffee.

Petra chewed the pencil eraser as she listened to the board members discuss business. She slouched in her chair. It begged the question, why was she invited in the first place? These matters were above her pay grade. She could be home texting Levi and planning their next smut video call or planning to shovel a carton of ice cream in her mouth and watch a scary movie. _Maybe I should filled up on coffee._

"We still need to fill the vacant board member's seat."

_Jesus Christ that vulture hasn't been gone very long and they want a new vulture? _Petra set the chewed pencil down on the polished table and stared at her pad of paper. She figured she needed to take notes at this meeting but there wasn't much said regarding the actual paper. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and sat up straight.

_Let's think about Levi. Wonder if he has a tan from being in the sun so much? I wonder if he has tan lines as well. Hehe!_

"We do, don't we?"

_I miss waking up to him. Let's be honest, you also miss his lips against yours. His tongue massaging that sweet spot on your neck. The way his hands rub your thighs once he's coaxed them apart. How wet I get when he rubs my hot sex..._

"I'd like to nominate Ms. Ral."

Silence.

_Fuck me silly. Time to pay attention again._

She craned her head to look at the brazen young soul nominating her. Was he insane? What qualifications did she have being on the board of directors? She was their Senior Editor AKA Editor in Chief! They'd have to replace her, right? She quirked an eyebrow as these thoughts zoomed through her head. "Me?"

"Yes. You're good at what you do. You've never disappointed this business. You'd have some say here and vote at regular meetings on business directions."

"Uh."

"This is a big decision. Obviously we have to take a vote on it." Ms. Cranson reminded the crowd before everyone started chiming in their two cents. "Petra would you like time to accept the nomination? Others will be made as well. We can put this to a vote at the end of the month."

"Yes, give me a few days."

"Of course."

* * *

She walked to the Uber waiting on her with a slacked jaw and disbelief. This also meant stock shares in the company. This meant more money. Of course she had to win the majority of votes or have a unanimous vote among the able voters on the board.

Holy shit.

She resorted to using Uber since the metro changed routes. She'd be thirty minutes late every morning if she kept riding. Levi's vehicle was no use to her as he took his keys with him. She taunted him about it for a week after he left. At least in the Uber, she didn't have to share a seat with anyone or listen to phone conversations that were best left in the privacy of one's home.

Oh speaking of that. Petra pulled out her phone and found Levi's number.

**Free tonight?**

**I finished early today. What's up, brat?**

She frowned at the name and began typing again, **Well short stuff, I'm on my way home and figured you may want to video chat tonight?**

**Yeah, I do.**

**Great.**

**Let me finish cleaning.**

**Taking Clorox wipes to the door knobs?**

**One can never be too careful, Petra.**

**Clean freak.**

**You love this clean freak.**

She chucked, knowing he wasn't wrong. She couldn't imagine her life without him since he came into it. He's been a constant.

**You're impossible Levi. I'm home, let me get inside and we'll video chat.**

She stopped texting and removed her seat belt, "Thank you!" She said to the driver and hurried out of the back seat. Of all the craziness that she argued over with Levi, this was a first. She opened the door and decided to walk up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. When she finally got to her floor she pulled out her keys.

Since Levi left, the neighbors had all but forgotten about her. She was grateful for her new found invisibility. They were a hastle when Levi she first moved in and began seeing Levi. Many stares and she was sure she was the target for their gossip.

Her apartment was somewhat cramped with some of Levi's belongings in her place. Thankfully Erwin stored Levi's furniture and some boxes in his own attic. Petra set her purse down on the couch and walked into the bedroom where her iPad was located. She stripped away the coat and kicked her shoes off.

Quickly she opened the Skype app and pressed Levi's name to dial. She sat down on the bed with her arms crossed and puffed her lower lip out. Oh she would show him the effect he had on her, how badly she needed him.

Levi answered, he was also on his own bed, wearing a crisp white shirt half unbuttoned, black dress pants, and a few hairs dangling in those storm filled eyes.

"Petra." He said with a lack of stoicism. The corners of his lips turned upward slightly. Petra couldn't help the drool forming. He looked divine.

"Levi."

She would be lying if she said she didn't want him right this minute. Thoughts from earlier filled her mind. Those hands on her thighs, parting them.

"You look beautiful you know." He commented taking her in.

"Thank you." She couldn't help the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Do you know what I was thinking about earlier, Levi?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"No?" Levi sat on his bed watching her move ever slightly around. "Tell me."

Petra grinned and leaned back against the pillows, her legs on either side of the iPad, stretching her arms above her head. Her dress rode up over her hips, exposing so much to the man in front of her.

She saw his left eye twitch. _Perfect_.

"Petra, what are you doing?"

"I miss you, Levi." She responded innocently. She reached for the buttons, beginning at the top of the dress and undoing them one by one. As if she didn't know what she was doing. "I miss your hands on my body. Your lips on mine."

Levi looked clammy and she could see the flush on his skin. If her eyes raked downward, she knew the reaction he had to her actions was visible. "I miss touching you too. The way you react to me."

At the last button, she shrugged herself out of the dress, revealing black panties and matching lace bra. His jaw unhinged, it seemed. He began undoing his own pants as the blood rushed south.

Petra climbed back on the bed, letting the iPad set between her legs. One of her hands tracing gently down her chest, stomach, and stopping to rest over the waistband of her panties. His grown was all the urging she needed to let her fingers sink below the panties and touch herself. She sighed, feeling how ready for this she was.

"Ugh Petra." He wanted so badly to do that for her. Dammit, he reached to tear his pants off, taking his eyes away but stopped at her urging. This had happened way too fast. She was good at this.

"Look at me, Levi." She demanded and he couldn't refuse the lovely woman on the screen. Petra lifted one leg up and over so the iPad was positioned between them, giving him a perfect view of the outline of her fingers rubbing her clit and the growing wet spot from her ministrations.

"God dammit, Petra." He groaned in defeat. "Take the panties off now."

Grinning ear to ear, Petra obliged and busied her hands removing them.

"You're turn, Levi." Swiftly he removed his shirt and pants with inhuman speed. "When we finish, I have some news to share with you."

"Glad it can wait because this can't."


	3. Clive

Disclaimer: This chapter is somewhat a combined chapter with new content and Levi perspective. I hope you enjoy it.

If you haven't read the redone chapters, please do! We get a cat this chapter!

* * *

"Tell me about yourself." Petra asked looking down at the resume in front of her. She began interviews earlier this morning. The first three were okay, nothing special. Then again, having an assistant wasn't anything special. She just needed someone to answer phones, schedule appointments and distribute mail throughout the office.

"I am the eldest of three and I saw this posting on the internet. I don't have much work experience but then again, every responsibility listed is something I am very capable of doing."

"Any desire to write or work more in depth in this industry?" Petra looked up at the young man sitting across from her. He didn't look nervous, but he was young enough he should be in college right now. Maybe younger than that.

"If there is room to learn more, yes. If this is the job, I'll be happy just being your assistant."

"Favorite book?"

"Grimm Fairytales, Ms."

"Oh, those are quite good stories. The original tales are darker than Disney makes them out to be."

"They should've been retold in original quality but alas, one can dream." He smiled politely.

Petra returned the smile; she liked his good nature. Was it enough? Did he plan on going to school at some point? "Tell me, do you have plans to attend college at all?"

"I don't know."

"I really don't want to get your hopes up here. We want someone with more education, but you exhibit good qualities. You passed the written portion of the interview with flying colors. You know how to talk to people and handle difficult situations." She explained her overall assessment of his capabilities as best as she could. "HR will be in touch with you, Michael if we decide to move forward with your application."

"Thank you for meeting with me today, Ms. Ral." They shook hands before he left her office. She sighed, returning his paperwork to his assigned folder and sat down in her chair.

She chewed on the eraser while sitting in her office. She needs a hobby more than anything if she's honest with herself. She enjoyed the occasional video chats with Levi who was across the country. Long distance wasn't so bad. Yet. She planned to leave early today to adopt a new friend. She chewed harder mulling over everything that has happened.

"Petra baby, Nanaba is in town. Want to meet her later tonight?" Zoe stood in the door frame, iPhone in hand, looking at Petra expectantly.

"Sure!"

"I couldn't reach Mikasa. She's still out isn't she?" Zoe sighed missing the younger girl. "Ah well, Nanaba will be party ready."

"You'll still be drunk. You don't need that kind of encouragement." Petra reminded her. The first time she went out with Hanji and Nanaba, they got drunk off their asses easily. Let's not forget jealous Petra.

Pfft, as if.

"I promised Erwin I wouldn't have more than three drinks." Zoe mimicked Erwin's deep voice as she responded to Petra. "He doesn't believe that family that called me last night about a story involving cows and possession." It was Petra's turn to make a face as she listened to her friend.

Erwin had a hard time believing a farmer called at 2 am to report their farm animals were experiencing demonic possession. Especially when Zoe was downing Vodka as she finished an article on what she believed was false reporting of Roswell. The stern look Erwin wore as he listened was enough to quell excessive thirst for the drink.

"It is rather hard to believe animals can become possessed, but the article on Roswell being false went over amazingly well."

"I know! I got a few calls from restricted numbers asking me weird questions."

"Men in black?"

"Petra!" Zoe whined. "You don't believe the government called me?" She trudged over to the nearest chair and plopped down. Petra shrugged keeping her lips shut tightly on the subject and glancing down to her phone. Zoe watched curiously.

"No call or text from Levi?"

"Not today. He said he would be busy this week with the fourth floor. A waterline broke. I imagine Levi lost his shit on the construction workers." Levi's OCD could be hilarious, but then sometimes it was a pain.

"He probably wants to bring in a whole new crew to fix the line. Did he agree to a pet, by the way?"

Petra nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to get a cat from the shelter."

"Excuse me, Ms. Ral?"

The women looked toward the door. "Do you want to hold interviews for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, I think the first five were quite enough today." Petra smiled at the young woman warmly. She left promptly.

"Want to come with me to the shelter?"

"I'm going to pass, I may end up adopting animals and I don't think Erwin will appreciate it."

Petra shrugged and grabbed her coat, "Suit yourself."

* * *

The shelter was quaint and not at all what she expected. The main lobby was covered in wood floors and there were two long halls on each side. One for feline adoption and the other leading to the canines. A large desk set in the middle of the room with three receptionists.

"Hi, my name is Audrey. Can I help you?

"I want to adopt a cat." Petra told the woman.

"Awesome! That is amazing you want to take one home." She explained stepping from behind the desk. "There are more cats needing adoption lately. We haven't been able to take any new strays here in weeks. We don't have the room."

"Oh no. That is sad."

"We do our best to find homes and reach out to partner organizations. Right this way." She led Petra down the hall, one side lined with windows and a several pictures hanging showing off the different cats. She guessed these cats were ones who were adopted. They entered a large room with cat condos and various toys laying around.

A flash of fur dashed from one corner to the next as Petra turned upon hearing them.

"We have another room to the left with more cats. Feel free to take as much time as you want with them." Audrey smiled and left Petra lone. Sure enough, the cats began poking their heads from under the couch and chairs and from inside the cat condos.

Some were solid white or black, mixed coloring and pattern coats. They allow meowed.

_Levi wouldn't like this room. I can see fur balls. _She bent down and greeted the animals by holding her hand out for them to sniff. Only a few did before returning to their antics. She took it as a sign she was welcome to stay and watch.

One caught her eye, a solid chocolate brown with blue eyes. The cat was stretching its front legs. Petra snapped a picture and shared with Levi. She snapped another one of a gray and white Himalayan lounging on top of the condo.

Levi wasted no time in responding:

**That Himalayan is going to have fuzz balls all over your apartment. Maybe the brown one.**

_Oh of course, it isn't fuzzy so he approves._

This went on for several minutes, Petra grinned when a cat rubbed itself against her for attention and snapped a photo. Naturally Levi didn't approve despite her pouting. She wandered to the other room where more cats played and lounged around.

That's when she heard it and turned around. A rather huge cat stood in front of her, tilting its head, slowly wagging its tail about. Curious for sure. It meowed again. The cat was regal and wild in appearance. She recognized the breed, a Main Coon. He couldn't have been fully grown. Maybe several months old at least.

Another cat approached Petra but this cat stepped toward her and stared at the other cat until it changed directions. Petra's jaw dropped watching him sit at her feet. His tail swishing gently against her leg. She stepped back wondering if he would follow. Sure enough, he did and looked at her.

"Oh I see how it is. You're claiming me, huh?" She reached down, extending her hand for the cat to sniff.

The cat looked up at her and blinked, like it was responding to her question. He sniffed her hand and nipped at her gently.

"Fair enough. I'll name you Clive." Petra reached for him and easily enough he allowed her to pick him up and carried him out. "Let's go home."

Audrey was in awe when she saw Petra appear with the huge cat. "He hasn't taken up with anyone. This is surprising."

"He sat at my feet. I'm naming him Clive."

"He's been here since he was a month old. He's four months now." Audrey rested her hand on his head and he looked at her and meowed. "I'm glad you're taking him."

"Thank you." Petra responded.

Petra took Clive home immediately. Audrey found an extra litter box in the back to help her out. Once in her apartment, Clive wasted no time in smelling his new surroundings and jumping on every piece of furniture she owned.

Maybe Levi had a point about fur balls? She set up his litter box in the bathroom and set down a dish full of water on the floor.

"Okay Clive, be good while I'm out. I will bring you food back with me." She cooed petting on him while he sat perched on the window ceil.

* * *

"You adopted a huge ass cat and named him Clive?" Nanaba rolled her eyes playfully, "Should've named him Bart."

Petra and Zoe met up with her after work at a hole in the wall. Nanaba already bought the first round of drinks for the night. They caught up on the up and coming. The music boomed in the background and the neon lights blinked in time with the bass.

Petra shrugged sipping her tequila.

"Why did you get such a huge cat?" Zoe asked leaning back in the booth.

"He sat in front of me when another cat approached. I think that pretty much sums it up."

"You should have found a Sphynx."

"Why the fuck does she want a bald pussy?" Nanaba asked crudely. Petra turned a deep shade of red. "They look like freaks!" Several patrons of the bar turned and looked at the trio sitting in the booth. Even a few waiters grinned hearing the word, 'pussy.'

"No they don't and they're hypoallergenic." Zoe corrected her. "Did you tell Levi?"

"He knows I adopted one. Yes."

"Boring shit!" Nanaba down another shot of vodka. "When are you going to see Levi?"

Petra grinned before she responded. "He's coming in soon."

"Smash festival 2019!" Hanji teased.

"Bump uglies festival 2019."

"Of course he won't like sharing you with a pet. Plus, he's OCD about his surroundings being clean." Hanji offered and looked down at her glass.

"Knock it off!" Petra said and turned to Nanaba, "I have never teased you about your relationship with Mike. He's like Godzilla tall." She turned to her right and glared at Hanji. "I can definitely tease you about Erwin and his bushy eyebrows and that tone he uses when he gets serious."

"Oh relax."

"Yeah, relax! We're joking."

Hanji stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "Alright, its getting late and I have plans for my weekend that begin early in the morning."

"That's right you're taking a personal day."

"I have to get going as well." Petra said looking down at her phone. "More interviews in the morning."

"Good luck girl." Nanaba offered. "I'm gonna stick around to sober up and head back to Mike's."

* * *

"That doesn't belong there."

"The blueprints say it does."

"I'm telling you it _doesn't_ belong there. Tch."

Levi grimaced watching the man readjust his hard hat and cross his arms defiantly.

_Amateur._

"Look, the piping on this entire floor has to be replaced and I'm telling you that pipe will be too close to the toilet." He stated calmly. "You'll have the sink right next to the toilet so people will be able to wash their fucking hands while they're shitting. I know we want them to have a memorable experience here, but I don't think that is the kind we're going for. Look at the bathroom." He pointed to the room in question and the man grumbled but went inside and looked.

"This means we have to start over on this wall."

"Perfect. I'll call the owner and explain the situation. I'm out for the evening." Levi left the contractor to his job and walked down the hall to the stairwell. He didn't trust the elevator to work properly after that big leak. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his notifications. He told Petra he would be working OT a lot this week and would contact her as soon as he had the chance. After the debacle just now, he figured talking to her would soothe his nerves. He missed snuggling with her.

_We will never admit that out loud. Four eyes won't let me live it down._

She'd still be awake at this hour and he ask her how the pet search was coming along. He dialed her number.

"Leviiiii!" She squealed in the phone and he pulled his own back a few inches as he walked to his private quarters set up for him. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing the strands out of his face.

"You're loud Petra. Are you drunk?"

"Tipsy. Nanaba and Hanji are to blame." He listened to her soft voice and how she giggled, his heart ached. "Did you know Erwin gave her a drinking limit?"

"I did not. He mentioned he was taking her out of town tomorrow."

"Yeah, she won't be here this weekend."

"Did you find a cat yet? You stopped sending photos."

"I adopted one. I named him Clive." She began hiccupping, he broke into a grin. "I'm not drunk Levi. I can practically hear you grinning through the phone."

"Clive huh? Remember tree lady?"

"Levi! Just for that, I'll leave the liter box for you!"

He unlocked the door to his place and kicked off his shoes and loosened the top buttons on his shirt. "You were so drunk that night." He turned on the porch light. He took off his shoes and walked into the bedroom. He fell back onto the bed moments after entering the bedroom. "You were adorable while you slept off the drunkness."

She groaned and began ranting.

"Why are you still embarrassed about it?"

"Out of all the crazy, that's what you remember and think is most adorable. Ugh."

"I also thought the first time we met was pretty memorable. I knew you wanted me." He chuckled. It never occurred to him she would become so significant in his life like this when he first met her. He thought she was a pest who thought clothing was optional. He never thought he would find what he needed from a partner. She was it. Her craziness and all those damn quirks.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Relax. I love all of you." He closed his eyes and listened to her calm herself down and she told him about her day. He let her go on, her voice was definitely soothing her nerves.

"Clive is soo cute. Levi, you should see him sprawled out on the couch. He is in his element."

"I think Clive is replacing me already. Why aren't you on the couch petting him?"

"He's a Main Coon. He needs room to stretch. Relax, you aren't being replaced. When are you coming in again?"

"Monday. You'll have me a few days. Wait...a Main Coon?! Petra those cats grow huge!"

"Sounds like we'll have lots of time to get reacquainted with each other."

"Petra, is Clive going to be a huge ass cat?"

"We'll start with kissing."

"Petra!"

"Kissing sounds fun, right Levi?"

"It is fun kissing you." Levi sighed, giving in. He could feel himself stirring. He was tired and could just imagine this cat needed the entire apartment to itself. Plus, he needed sleep. "Don't be mad but I'm going to let you go now. I have a long meeting tomorrow with the client and if we continue this conversation..."

"I know Levi. Sleep well dear. I love you."

"I love you too."

Levi put his phone the small table beside his bed and pulled his shirt off. The hot temperature made sleep almost impossible to deal with sometimes. It was hard enough to sleep without Petra, the heat was just an extra annoyance. He closed his eyes and began running through each task he had to finish tomorrow.

"Damn Clive."


	4. Laundry Redo

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own AOT!

:)

* * *

"Don't you even think about it." Petra glared at her opponent, cheeks red and breathing heavy. She rested her hands on her hips in a very patronizing manner. "Those are clean for heaven sakes!"

Clive stared up at her innocently as he stood beside the basket of wash cloths and towels. His tail sashaying from side to side. He watched her, not understanding a damn word Petra said. He looked from her to the basket and back again before sitting down and meowing.

Petra sighed with relief. Clive was getting used to his new surroundings and she was getting used to having a gigantic four legged friend. He was a great companion when she curled up last night watching _A Discovery of Witches_ and curled up at the end of her bed quietly when she slept. During the day, he stayed hidden. She didn't think anything of it the first two nights. Yesterday when she came home, Clive yanked the shower curtain down and coughed up several hair balls in the middle of the floor. The only reason she it was Clive was due to the rips in the material.

Today, she set a fresh load of towels and wash cloths in the hall then went to feed Clive, only to see him appear beside the basket, eyeing it very carefully. She knew. He knew.

"Why don't you come eat in the kitchen with me?" She cooed bending down on her haunches. "I'll buy you catnip?" Clive blinked slowly, still sitting beside the basket. "Wait, that will just make you worse. Okay, no catnip."

Her phone buzzed and Petra sighed and frowned at Clive, "Don't you touch those towels." Hurrying back her phone on the kitchen table, Petra answered.

"How's cat sitting on a Sunday?"

"Not bad, Levi. I've cleaned up hair balls and right now we're having a stare off over towels." Petra leaned to the side to check the status of the towels. "I think I'm winning."

"You are not winning, Petra." He admonished, almost chortling. "I'll be landing tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there to pick you up unless you want Erwin and Hanji to."

"I don't want Hanji asking me shit loads of questions, brat."

Petra smirked and walked around to the kitchen to grab her cup of coffee, "You sure? She could probably bring some ghostbusters..."

"No!" Levi quickly interrupted. Just the thought of four eyes doing anything supernatural in a public place in his presence was awful. "I want to see you first."

"Then come home and meet Clive."

"Yes, the devil cat. Has he jumped into the towels yet?"

Petra swallowed her drink and hurried back around, somewhat sliding on the flooring, to her dismay, Clive won. The cat jumped in the basket and rolled around on the towels and wash cloths. "Dammit Clive! Levi, I have to let you go."

"Remember, he can't understand English." She could hear the smirk through his tone.

"He can understand me shooing him away though. Love you, bye!" Petra hung up and hurried into the hall and towered over the feline with her hands back on her hips. Clive looked up and meowed to her. If it wasn't for those glossy eyes, she'd be a lot madder at him. "What ever will I do with you?" She lifted him out of the basket and collected the towels for another round of laundry.

Petra grabbed her keys and phone then slipped into shoes and locked the door behind her. She tried to prepare for Levi's short homecoming tomorrow but was doing almost everything twice since the arrival Clive. Not that she wasn't grateful for his company. She couldn't be too mad, the towels and wash cloths smelled fresh like lavender.

She stepped onto the elevator to go down to the ground floor where the laundry room is located. As the doors opened she walked down the hall and took a left.

"Good afternoon, Petra."

"Hello Mr. Demetri." She greeted the older man. He moved in two weeks ago, down the hall from her. He was getting used to the building and the area in general. She welcomed him with a baked apple pie.

"Doing your laundry again?"

"My cat decided he liked my towels and wash cloths as his bed." She replied politely.

"Ah, a cat eh?" He asked, "Are we allowed to have pets in the building?"

Petra shrugged, "I'm not sure if they require an extra fee for a pet. I never asked. The landlord never brought it up. He's harmless." She assured him, finding the point of the conversation weird. "How are you settling in?"

"I'm doing well, just going to the park across town to see my take care of yourself, Ms. Ral." He smiled and threw his hand up before walking the opposite direction. He was puzzling.

Petra stepped into the laundry room and pursed her lips together. Every washing machine had been taken.

_How in God's name does this happen in forty minutes? I was literally just down here!? _Setting her basket down, Petra unlocked her phone and called Hanji.

"Hey girl, do you mind if I come over and use your washing machine? Oh and can Clive come to? He may need an exorcism." She asked grinning apologetically into the phone.

"An exorcism? Why would your cat need one?" Hanji asked.

"Just a hunch. I have a cat carrier."

"Sure, I wanna meet the fuzzy little guy myself.

"Be there in twenty minutes! Thank you!" Petra dropped her phone in her pocket and headed back upstairs to gather her purse and Clive.


	5. Home Again

Disclaimer: Levi comes home!

:)

* * *

Between cooing for Clive to obey and get in the pet carrier and otherwise getting ready to pick Levi up from the airport, Petra felt like a hot mess. Initially Clive sniffed and circled the carrier before looking at her and tilting his head like he does most of the time after sniffing something. She smiled and encouraged him to step in it. Clive had other ideas. He bolted to her bedroom where he hid under the bed, to her chagrin.

Petra went back to pulling on appropriate clothing and removing cat hairs from her hair brush. Levi was right. Although she wouldn't tell him that. Clive was adorable and intelligent as far as she could tell. He was still adjusting to his new surroundings. _He could certainly stop using my hairbrush to massage his rear end though._

When she finished she stepped into her bedroom and hunkered down on her knees to find Clive sitting right in the middle underneath her bed. She sighed and wiggled her finger at him, hoping to tempt him. "Come here, Clive."

Clive slowly blinked his eyes at her as if to respond, "In your dreams." He didn't budge from his spot.

"Please?" She asked warmly. "I want to introduce you to someone." She pouted and tried reaching for him despite not having very long arms. Clive meowed before backing away further. "Here kitty." She continued to talk to him. "Let's go to the airport, Clive."

Having no luck, Petra wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a mouse toy attached to a string. She knew this was one of his favorite toys, they played with it almost every evening. Upon returning to the bedroom, Petra found Clive still rooted to his spot under the bed. She gently moved the toy in front of Clive but to no avail. Without success, Petra grabbed her phone from the top of the bed and called Zoe.

"Hey Petra baby! What's happening? Need me to drive you and Levi back to your apartment so you can smooch on the way?"

"Actually no. I do need a favor."

"Want me to film said smooching for a book?"

Petra rolled her eyes. Zoe "ships" their relationship way too much if she had to say. "No, Zoe. Can you watch Clive for me? He's stuck under the bed and Levi will land in 30 minutes."

"Oh." The disappointment clearly evident from her response. It puzzled her. Clive behaved when she took him with her to do laundry. Zoe and Erwin played with him. Zoe brushed him quite a bit. "Petra, Clive is an animal. He will be okay."

Oh. Not what she expected to hear.

"He hasn't really been alone though. You're working from home today!" She reminded Zoe. She could hear shuffling and mumbling on Zoe's end and an exasperated sigh.

"It is a cat! He is a _cat_! You can leave him for 45 minutes. He will be fine. Clive isn't a human child." Zoe stated with a chuckle. "I promise. He isn't going to scrounge for chocolate and shit on your pillow."

"Thanks for new worst case scenarios. If he shits on my pillow, you're cleaning it up with your bare hands." Petra responded monotonously.

"Done."

"I'll see you at work." Petra responded before hanging up and giving one last pout to Clive. The cat proceeded to lick his paws for bath time. "Alright mister, you behave. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Petra gazed around the airport lobby observing everything. There weren't many people traveling through the week it seemed. No wonder Levi picked a plane that was arriving during the week.

"Brat."

A grin plastered itself on Petra's face. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. She knew that voice. Only one person called her that pet name. Spinning on her heels, she came face to face with Levi Ackerman. She practically glowed at the sight of him. She waited so long to finally see him and this was the moment. His hair wasn't out of place, the collar of his shirt button up shirt was undone and untucked. He wore his usual stoic expression. "Levi!" She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Irish spring. She missed the smell of his soap. She leaned in close, burying her face in his neck. Slowly, Levi wrapped his arms around her in return. He was still getting used to public displays of affection, especially after being away for awhile. He missed how she felt in his arms.

"I missed you."

"As I did you." She finally pulled back and looked up at him. He looked tired, she noticed. "I thought you were getting sleep?"

"Tch. I haven't slept right since leaving you." He responded as he looked her over. It had been some time since he really looked at her in person. He kept his gaze quick, there were still people around. He looked around feet as well, she promised she was bringing their new roommate. "No Clive?"

The grin was replaced by a sheepish grin and chuckling, "Yeah about him. He stayed under the bed."

"Zoe didn't want to babysit?"

"She thinks he will be okay. I told her if he made a mess, she was cleaning it up because I listened to her." Petra watched as he slightly smirked. Did he think he was right? Nope, time to clear that up. "He might have separation anxiety."

"Uh huh. Right." Levi released Petra and grabbed his suitcase and allowed Petra to lead the way to the vehicle. Levi told her more about his work at the resort and about firing a construction worker for letting mud set too long and causing more expenses.

Petra climbed in the driver seat and Levi hoisted his luggage in the back of the vehicle before climbing into the passenger seat. "Sounds like you have an adventure everyday."

"Hn. Surrounded by idiots sometime."

"Ha!" Petra responded.

Petra parked them upon arrival and helped Levi with his luggage. Upon entering, the few residents in the apartment building stared. Naturally it was due to Levi's return. Petra rolled her eyes at their antics, without Levi accompanying her, she became essentially invisible. Levi paid them no mind and beat her to elevator. She hurried to catch up. When the doors opened, Levi and Petra stepped quietly inside.

"Ten bucks says Clive shit on something." Levi finally said breaking the silence that fell over them.

"Really Levi?" Petra stated turning slightly to glare at him. "Do you want to sleep on the couch on your first night back?" She watched as his shoulders slugged forward a bit. If you weren't paying attention, these details about Levi would be missed. He wasn't a robot. He just chose who he opened up to very carefully. "That's what I thought."

The doors opened and Levi followed Petra down the hall to their shared apartment. She pulled the key from her purse and slipped it in the lock and turned it before turning to face Levi.

Lips were on hers quick, one arm pulling her body close and the other arm trailing up the back of her neck to cradle her head. Responding to him, Petra closed her eyes and let her instinct do the rest. Lips moving against his, her tongue pushing forward to trace his bottom lip. Her arms wrapping around his neck, one hand grabbing for his hair. Levi's body was warm and hard. Felt like he kept up with exercise while he was away. His eyes slightly opened to see her smiling at him.

"Missed me?"

"Absofuckinglutely." Levi reached for the door knob and opened the apartment door. He scrunched his nose up and stepped back. The sight before him was horrifying. "Be glad you didn't take me up on that bet, Petra."

Petra turned and followed his eyes to see Clive sitting on the floor. She sighed looking around the cat. "Oh no." She turned to see Levi shaking his head and smiled apologetically, "Levi, this Clive."

_Levi is going to flip his undercut._

"Tch." Levi responded watching the four legged furry animal. Just by looking at the cat's 'deer caught in the headlight,' expression he knew this cat was trouble. He wondered how Petra faired with the cat this long. "Hello Clive." He greeted begrudgingly.


	6. Welcome Wagon

Disclaimer: We had a tornado. Power was off for 4 days. I'm studying for my second bar examination. I'm also unemployed. So here is another fun chapter.

:)

* * *

Leaving Clive home alone was not a good idea.

The cat sat with his tail wagging slowly back and forth, watching the lovebirds as they peered into the apartment. More importantly, the mess that he, Clive, had made.

The television screen lay shattered on the floor. Shards of glass everywhere. Even the inside components were scattered.

The television is not the only thing Clive done in.

Toilet paper was dragged from the bathroom also mixed in with the television remains. Not to mention the stench that wafted through the apartment alerted Petra that Clive decided to empty his bladder elsewhere. A few pillows in the floor seemed to be the victims of his bathroom break.

Petra looked gob smacked whereas Levi remained stoic. His disdain for the situation was otherwise apparent. "Nice cat, Petra."

"That television costed a pretty penny." Petra whined and shook her head in horror. "He was so behaved."

"Tch." Levi walked into the apartment and bent down until he was semi level with the perpetrator in question. "She took you in and this is how you repay her?"

Clive looked unphased by his lecture and arched his back and began stretching to Levi's displeasure.

"Smart ass." He turns back to Petra. "Are you standing out there all night or helping me clean this mess up?" He knew she was horrified by the mess. He also knew he needed to take the lead on the clean up effort. He _definitely_ knew better than to tell Petra, 'told you so' because she looked so heartbroken that Clive done this.

Petra sighed and grabbed the luggage to bring it inside as well before shutting the apartment door. They had a long night ahead of themselves. Petra scurried to the closet and grabbed the broom and dustpan as well as grabbed a garbage bag for the shards of television screen. Levi stretched a bit before rolling up his sleeves and with one last glance at Clive, the menace feline, he gingerly stepped around the glass and picked up the television. Thank god it wasn't huge. Petra and Levi worked silently, groaning once or twice as they found more glass shards.

Clive unphased by everything happening around him wandered through the apartment to the bedroom where he remained while the two cleaned up the mess in the main room.

"I'm sorry, Levi." She finally said not daring to look at him. "This wasn't how I wanted to spend the evening with you."

Levi looks to Petra and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips before he speaks, "I love cleaning, remember? Don't worry Petra. He probably got scared being here alone." He winces and retracts his hand from the area of the floor he had been touching. A shard of glass jabbed into his finger. "Dammit."

She nodded, not convinced he wasn't upset at their situation. She grabbed the pillows and shoved them into a separate garbage bag. There was no saving them. She would have to buy new ones. Once everything was bagged, they hurried out to remove the dumpster.

Levi wrapped his arms around her, holding her as they stood outside. He hoped he could reassure her that this was not the worst thing to ever happen to them and there was plenty of time to turn the situation around.

"Ah, Ms. Ral and Mr. Ackerman, I am glad to find you both here."

They turned to look and saw the landlord walking to them with manila envelope his hand. He did not look pleasant as he normally did.

"What can we help you with, sir?" Levi asks monotonously, untangling himself from Petra and steps forward. The atmosphere didn't set right with him. He just knew this was bound to be another dig at them.

The landlord sighed and held his hand out to Levi and waited for the man to open it. Levi eyed the envelope and unsealed it quickly. He scanned the words on the page becoming livid. As if the evening could not get much worse. Levi's brow furrows and he looks at the landlord.

"Are you shitting me, right now? I come home and you tell me that we must move out?! The cat is harmless! If any damage is done to the apartment, we will pay for it."

"Rules are rules. You both have 30 days to move. Goodnight." The older man turned quickly and walked away.

Petra stands rooted to the ground. It was like nothing had gone right today except Levi returning. She wanted this day to be perfect. To relax with him. Shower him with affection. This is where it got her. _Just breathe_. She kept repeating it to herself. She was not about to break down in front of him. With a brave face, Petra finally spoke, "Shit happens for a reason. We will just call it a night now and deal with this tomorrow."

Levi takes her hand and they walk into the building that they called home for awhile now. Levi more so than her. If he felt like shit, he could not imagine how she felt. They walked in silence until they stepped into the elevator.

"I can call and take more time off and we can find a new place, Petra." Levi offers as they stand in the elevator. She smiles at him despite feeling awful.

"Well, we need to start packing too. I really did not mean to get us kicked out."

"He's an asshole. We will just find a better place to live." Levi reassured her, concerned that she was blaming herself. He could think of three other tenants who kept pets, and nothing was said to them. As much as he wanted to rat them out, he just wanted to comfort Petra.

* * *

Once back inside the apartment, Petra excused herself to shower. Levi watched her walk off sluggishly and picked up his bag before walking into the bedroom.

Clive meowed, alerting Levi to his presence. He perched himself on the top blankets covering the bed, on Levi's side.

"Ah yes, his majesty in _here_." He greeted the ungrateful feline sarcastically before dropping his bags around the closet. He turned back around and eyes Clive warily realizing just where his furry butt is sitting. "Tch. Cat dander is all over that bed more than likely."

Petra cut the water off with a sigh before reaching for her towel to dry off with. She hoped they could at least sleep in peace tonight. She planned to have sex with Levi. Pure unadulterated sex! Fucking. Bumping uglies. Whatever phrase you wish to call it. After Clive left a mess and their landlord reminded them what a dick he could be, sex seemed like the least of her plans.

She reached for the oversized t-shirt laying on the toilet lid and her panties, then walked into the bedroom to find Levi staring at Clive seriously.

"Knock it off, Levi." She says tearing the covers back and shooing Clive from the bed. "See, he moves. I'll call some people about a new apartment or whatever tomorrow." She heaves her legs onto the bed with a groan and turns on her side before pulling the covers up to her ears. Clive scurried out of the bedroom, not to be seen again.

Levi tilts his head observing her sudden mood swing feeling like she bit his arm off.

"Are you going to stand there watching me like a weirdo, or get in and cuddle?"

He smirks before lightly chuckling and removing his pants and shirt to pull on pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. "Whatever you want, love."


	7. All I Want to Do

This story isn't winding down. I wanted to wind it down before taking an MIA month or two.

So spoilers...get your popcorn and children hide your eyes!

XD

* * *

Levi's eyes opened slowly when he turned over and shut them back tightly. It could not have been too late. Once more, he opened them to take in his surroundings; closet, half closed door, and Petra still asleep next to him.

The ginger haired woman was tucked under all the blankets, only a few strands of her hair peeked above the covers. He feels one of her legs stretch and rub against his before it stops.

He groans becoming painfully aware of the affect Petra Ral has on him. He scoots closer to her under the covers and gently slides his hand under the shirt, touching her warm skin. He missed waking up to her. Seeing her on video was nice but it could never be the same. She moved again under his hand.

"Levi."

It was loud enough for him to hear and he smirked as he continued to rub her hip in circles. Petra stirred beside him and rolled over and surfaced from under the blankets.

"Good morning, brat." He mutters, still moving his hand lovingly over her skin.

"Good morning short stuff." She replies with a yawn. "Sleep well?"

"Somewhat. You?"

"About as good as can be expected after last night." She says smiling weakly at him and closing her eyes as she enjoys his touching. His hand reaches under the band of her panties and moves to her ass. "That feels so good." She scoots closer and plants a kiss on his chin.

"Do you want _more_, Petra?"

Oh, what a loaded question.

Her chest tightens at his question. She wants him bad. She looks at him, memorizing every feature of his face and answers with equal fervor, "Yes, Levi."

The corners of his lips turn upward, and he stops his work to pull her leg over his hip and resumes, moving his hand below her panties. Fingers pressing into her, dragging along the sensitive skin. He could feel her arousal. Hot. Wet.

"Ah, Levi." Petra groans pressing her lithe body into his.

He pumps his middle finger inside of her. Feeling her warmth, enjoying how her muscles clench at him. Once it is covered, he slips the digit back out and drags it up. Feeling for her clit. Rubbing under the hood, then quickly back inside her.

"Fuck, Levi." Petra hisses beginning to move against him, feeling the tension build faster. He watches her as he works her over. Enjoying every sound, every move. Proud of being able to bring her such pleasure.

He removes the digit once more and drags it to her clit, lubricating it and starts petting her. Working a rhythm.

Petra's hands grasp at his own shirt, pushing it up his well-toned chest. Her lips press against his warm skin, planting kisses on him.

"Petra, fuck." He mumbles. She stops and glances up through her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, Levi?"

He stops and hooks his fingers on the band of her panties once more, dragging them downward, leaving her exposed and gawking at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I am going to fuck you. _Hard_." He sits up and removes his own shirt, tossing it off the bed.

* * *

"You're glowing." Zoe says after quietly observing Petra when she walks into the office, grinning from ear to ear. She walks into Petra's office and watches her as she begins humming and straightening up.

Petra looks at her and nods, "I am."

Zoe tilts her head and perches herself on the chair opposite of Petra's. Something was different, alright.

"How is Levi? Resting up?"

_Oh, he is resting_. _After this morning, he is probably back asleep_. Petra takes her seat opposite of Zoe and continues smiling, "Yes, he is resting. Unfortunately, we have to move out."

"What?!" Zoe's eyebrows pinch together, horrified and she becomes animated. "What in God's name do you have to move for? Did you have nightmares of aliens invading and wake up the neighbors?"

Petra shushes Zoe and shakes her head, slightly concerned. She always jumps to the wildest conclusions. "Calm down. No. Another tenant ratted me and Clive out." Petra admits shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, Clive pissed on my couch pillows and knocked the television off the stand."

"Sounds like a cat from hell."

"He just acted out because I left him alone. I don't think Levi is a fan of his."

"It is furry, pisses in a litter box which he will have change, and sheds everywhere. Of course, he _isn't_ a fan." She explains giving Petra a serious look.

Still, Petra hoped Clive would grow on her boyfriend. She prayed they would have a decent first meeting. Instead, it went so wrong fast.

"Why don't you two just buy a house?" Zoe suggests as she reaches to scratch her head. "That way nobody can tell you that you can't keep Clive."

Petra blinks, silently agreeing that is a really good idea. She knew she had money saved back for this day. What would Levi think? Could he see himself buying something that expensive and permanent with her? Sure, they love each other but this was a huge step. Levi is also an architect. They could get a fixer upper outside of the city limits and Levi could really keep busy.

Hm.

"Let me discuss it with him. He may enjoy a fixer upper." Petra switches on her office computer and waits for it to boot up. She must check her email. She accepted the nomination for the board position. If she received the position, she would be in a much better position to buy a house with him.

"Exactly! I know the resort is supposed to take a year and all, but this will still be good. Find something that is livable and do the renovations over time."

"Good idea. Still, have to ask him." Petra opens the email client and scans her inbox. Nothing yet. "Until then, time to work."

Zoe scrunches her nose feigning disgust and mopes her way out of the office, leaving Petra alone.

* * *

After Petra left to work at least half a day, Levi finally pushed his body from the bed to shower. He sent Erwin a text before dropping his phone back on the bed.

As he walked through the hall, he looked around for Clive and wondered if Petra left him food or thought Levi would handle it. He peeked into the kitchen and found the furry feline observing the outside world from the window.

Interesting.

Without so much as a peep, he hurried back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes for the day.

Once finished, he dried himself in the shower and reached for his underwear.

Except they were not on the toilet seat where he placed them. "God dammit." Levi swears as he looks around the bathroom confused. When his eyes reach the door, it finally dawns on him. Clive.

He wraps the towel around his waist and stalks out of the bathroom, still wet. He looked into the bedroom first with no luck then turns on his heel, eyes narrowing when he sees the four-legged Satan sniffing his undies.

"Clive." He begins coming to a halt before the feline. The cat eyes him and stops wagging his tail. "Can I have those back?" He asks. _Jesus Christ, I'm chatting to this damn cat like it understands me._

Clive looks down at the offending material and steps on them, earning a scowl from Levi. Clive sniffs the material again and begins walking in a small circle before looking up at Levi and meowing.

"No!" Levi rushes forward, realizing from the odor just what Clive was doing on his underwear. Just as luck would have it, Levi slips and tumbles forward landing on the hard floor in front of Clive who already demonstrated just what he thought of Levi. His arm and hip ached from the fall. He grumbles watching Clive trot off back to the kitchen.

"Damn cat." He mutters propping himself up on his elbows. He would just have to wash them before Petra returned from work and feign that he and Satan got along all day. He raises up and assesses his body for bruises, all he finds is cat dander sticking to him which further annoys him. As he stands he goes back to the bedroom for his cell phone and lets Erwin know he will be at his place in an hour before taking a fresh pair of underwear to the bathroom and locking himself in and showering once more.

_It would be great to never have to live in a cramped space again. Never have to pay rent again. Maybe we should buy a house together. Petra wearing nothing but that pink apron and baking apple pie on a Saturday afternoon. No more listening to the tenants above us jam out to Bon Jovi late at night. Yes, that sounds better. _Levi stops scrubbing the dander from himself as he realizes what crossed his mind.

After his shower, Levi dresses and rushes back to the bedroom where his phone is. He sees the screen is bright with a notification. A text from Petra.

**How about we buy a house instead of renting ever again? XOXO**

A huge smile plasters itself on his face as he reads the words. He would deny he smiled that big if anyone asked. It just wasn't like him to show that kind of emotion. It was like she read his mind.

**Sounds like a great idea.**


End file.
